


Ties That Bind

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series/Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Ties That Bind

  


  


  
  


  
[angel:the series](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/angel:the%20series), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye), [marcus hamilton](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/marcus%20hamilton)  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Ties That Bind  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom/s:** Firefly/Angel  
**Pairing:** Marcus/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://xfirefly9x.livejournal.com/profile)[**xfirefly9x**](http://xfirefly9x.livejournal.com/)'s [Promptathon](http://xfirefly9x.livejournal.com/263162.html), prompt: bound  
**Word Count:** 100

  


With a choked sob, Kaylee pulled at the ropes that bound her to the chair and cursed herself for ever taking offense at Simon's latest blunder. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have stomped off on her own….

At first she'd thought it another of Jayne's strange pranks but as soon as she looked – really _looked_ – into his blue eyes and saw what lay behind them, it was too late. "They'll come lookin'," she blurted when he came back to gaze at her with those eyes.

He tossed a familiar knitted hat, sodden with blood, on the floor. "Someone already did."


End file.
